lolfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
This is a post generally targeted at newcomers who have yet to understand the game. I will be explaining the gameplay and objectives of the game. Starting Gameplay When you first start the game, you will be prompted to choose one unit among the 3 starter units - Garen, Ryze or Ashe, each of which are Scissors type. In the game, there are 3 main types of units. Rock, Paper and Scissors, each having an advantage over their weaker types. Rock deals 20% more damage to Scissors, Scissors deals 20% more damage to Paper, and Paper deals 20% more damage to Rock. After choosing one among the 3 units and entering your username (Can be changed later in game for 200 gold), you will be prompted if you would like to go through the tutorial. It is recommended for newbies such that they will have a stronger understanding of the game. At the end of the tutorial, you will do a single Supreme Summon. For the first time you summon, it is a guarantee that you will get a 4-Star Akali, and that will be your first 4-Star unit. Basic Understanding Currency There are two types of currency in the game. The one most commonly used would be L Coins. L Coins are used to purchase items from the Mystic Shop, Forging, Musing or Fortifying your heroes. They are also used for some limited time events. You can get L Coins by selling your units or equips, finishing dungeons, purchasing them with gold from the Mystic Shops, or by Recharging Events. The rarer type of currency would be Gold. Gold are used to buy rarer items from the Mystic Shops, Training, Refining Equips, or Supreme Summon. They are also used for Enlarging your Barracks/ Increasing your friend limit. They can also be used for some events. Recharging is the most common way of getting gold. Another way is to complete areas in Dungeons, or by participating in events. Dungeons Dungeons is where you normally fight and gain exp to level up. There are 3 types of dungeons - Normal, Elite and Event. In Normal, you will go through the story line of the game and fight bosses/ monsters. You will get 2x more exp and L Coins for the first time you complete the dungeon. This applies for all 3 types of dungeons. After getting 3 Stars for all dungeons in an area, you are eligible to claim gold. The approximate gold for getting 30 Stars in total would be 150 Gold. You can hunt evolution materials in Normal. In Elite, the storyline is similar to that of Normal, just that the difficulty has increased. You can claim gold once the area is completed, and a feature of Elite is that there is a chance to get equips from the Dungeons. You can also hunt for Evolution materials here. Elite will be unlocked after reaching level 10. In Event, there are generally many events there for you to participate. You can get powerful units from there, as well as gold from completing areas. Some Events require you to reach a certain level before you can enter. Occasionally, in Normal, random dungeons will appear where a random hero will join. By defeating the hero, you have a chance to get the unit. The rarest unit in random dungeons would be Luna, a unit closely resembling a character, Asuna, from the anime "Sword Art Online". Random dungeons are the only way to get her. In Elite, random dungeons will only appear during events where you can get more Summoner EXP and L Coins. Some events many give a chance to get Warsouls or event units. All dungeons require AP to enter. Your AP gauge will recover one every 5 minutes. You can keep up to date with the events here - http://lolfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Events?cb=6418 Buildings There are currently 4 types of building - Barracks, Equipment, Altar and Mystic Shop, with the 5th one still under designing. Barracks is where you can view all your units, fortify them, evolve them, train them, or sell them. Equipment is where all your items are kept. You can Forge them, Refine them, Muse them, Enchant them, as well as Detach them there. They will be unlocked at Lv 10. Altar is where you summon units. Supreme Summon requires gold, which has a chance of summoning a premium unit, while Basic Summon uses Basic Point. You can Basic Summon 5 times a day for free, with a 10 mins interval, and Supreme Summon once every 72 hrs for free. You can also collect medals to exchange for rare units there. Mystic Shop will be unlocked roughly around Lv 25. You can buy Gold, L Coins, and warsouls there. It is also where you can view all your collected warsouls. Collecting a certain number of warsouls will give you the chance to combine them to create a unit. Mystic Shops refreshes once every 8 hours, at GMT+8 12pm, 8pm and 4am. Click here for more info. Jungle Jungle is where some events takes place, such as Nurture, Dragon, Sailing and Explore. For the first time in Nurture, Login for 3 days straight and Nurture the plant there once daily, will give you the chance to harvest an equip. From the 2nd time onwards, you have to Nurture the plant 5 days straight for a random reward. Dragon will be unlocked when reached at a certain level (Roughly 25/ 30), It will appear everyday at GMT+8 9pm and the goal is to team up with everyone in the selected server and defeat it. You can get merits (Used for refining equips) and L Coins from attacking the dragon. You can also get better rewards for being the top 10 in the server who deals the highest damage, or the lucky person who dealt the finishing blow. Sailing is an event that requires a key and a chest. You can get them from participating in arena and getting them from the random cards or from some events. Opening a chest requires one key and one chest, and you can get random rewards from it. Explore will be unlocked once reached Lv30. In explore, you will face off with random people from random servers. You will have roughly 3 times the cost of your original team to enter explore, and you can choose as many heroes to enter explore with the cost you have. With each stage you pass, you will get L Coins and Warsouls, and the difficulty increasing with each stage. Every 3 stages will give you an amount of training books, increasing every time. There are also events like Expedition that occurs every week from GMT+8 Friday 12am to Sunday 11.59pm. Click here for more info. Arena Arena is where your skill book chips are collected from dungeons or from sailing, and you will fight other players to steal their chips. There is a chance in failing to steal it, regardless of you winning or losing. Grabbing chips will use one energy, and will recover one per half an hour. Collecting a certain amount will allow you to combine them for a Skill book. You can also participate in Ladder battles to determine your rank among the server. The higher the rank, the higher the rewards and merits given per hour. This is where you usually collect merit used for refining. Fighting in Ladder also requires energy. Lastly, there is the Supreme Match. Supreme Match is an event where representatives from 3 servers will fight, and the winners are able to claim rewards. Also, every day at GMT+8 12pm - 2pm and 6pm to 8pm, you can claim AP according to your Server Rank. Links for more info Arena Jungle System These are generally all the basic you need to know to play. You will learn more advanced skills and gameplay as you play through. Good Luck and have fun!